The systems and processes disclosed herein relate generally to the dehydration of fermentation effluent streams containing ethanol and water, such as fermentation beer. More particularly, systems and processes are disclosed herein relating to heat pumping that can be utilized in conjunction with temperature controlled adsorption of process streams for producing motor fuel grade ethanol (MFGE).
Adiabatic adsorption is a process that is employed for bulk water removal, within certain water concentration limits, and purification applications. For example, adiabatic adsorption via molecular sieves is a widely practiced method for removing water from process streams, such as, for example, the azeotropic mixture of ethanol and water exiting a rectifier column in the production of MFGE.
The adsorption and desorption reactions that occur during adiabatic adsorption are considered adiabatic since the adsorber and process fluid being treated constitute a system that does not exchange heat with any other adjacent stream within the adsorbent containing contactor. The dynamic nature of the adiabatic water adsorption process, specifically, temperatures rising during adsorption and falling during regeneration, necessarily reduces the adsorbent absolute and differential loading potentials, the latter due to less than perfect regeneration. Additionally, adiabatic operation of an adsorber results in a thermal front preceding the adsorption front. As a consequence, achievable product purities are lowered. For bulk water removal applications, this imposes an upper limit on the water concentration of the process fluid to be treated. The upper limit on water concentration results because in adiabatic adsorption systems, which do not have heat removal capability, the heat liberation associated with a high water content stream feeding an adiabatic adsorber can drive the product end of the bed to a sufficiently high temperature to reduce, or even eliminate, the driving force for adsorption.
As a result, processes for removing water from a mixture containing water and an organic compound to be dehydrated, such as, for example, ethanol, commonly involve process steps to remove water from the mixture prior to the mixture undergoing adsorption.
For example, motor fuel grade ethanol (MFGE) consumer product specifications typically limit water concentrations to less than 1% by volume, and in many countries less than 0.5% by volume. Fuel ethanol (E-95) quality for use in the USA is governed by the specifications listed in ASTM D 4806, entitled “Standard Specification for Denatured Fuel Ethanol for Blending with Gasolines for use as an Automotive Spark-Ignition Engine Fuel.” The ASTM specification is a water content of 1% by volume. Because ethanol is hygroscopic and easily picks up water from ambient air and the distribution system, the MFGE process specification for water content of the MFGE product is typically tighter than the ASTM specification, and, in at least some instances, can require a maximum water content of about 0.5% by weight. It should be noted that a product stream having about 99% by volume ethanol and about 1% by volume water has about 98.75% by weight ethanol and 1.25% by weight water.
Industrial processes for producing motor fuel grade ethanol (MFGE) include fermentation of sugars, including sugars derived from starches and lignocellulose. The effluent from the fermentation process, commonly known as fermentation beer, is a water-rich mixture containing water, alcohols, soluble solids, and insoluble solids. The alcohol content of fermentation beer is primarily ethanol. Beer from fermentation typically has a very high water content, which can be in the range of about 70% by weight to about 90% percent by weight of the fermentation beer. The ethanol content of fermentation beer is dependent on the sugar source. For example, fermentation beer for producing ethanol from corn starch can typically have an ethanol content in the range of about 5% to about 15% by weight, such as an ethanol content of about 10% by weight of the fermentation beer. Generally, the ethanol content of fermentation beer is in the range of from about 3% by weight to about 20% by weight. Accordingly, concentrating and purifying the ethanol contained in fermentation beer too achieve an MFGE product that meets specifications entails removing the relatively large amount of water.
Separating ethanol from beer is usually accomplished through distillation up to the ethanol-water azeotropic mixture concentration, which is about 95% by weight ethanol, and subsequent drying via other means in order to meet the MFGE water specification. The distillation sequence generally involves separating solids and some water from the effluent stream of a fermentation process, such as through the use of a beer column or other suitable solids separation unit. The process stream from a solids separation unit, containing nominally from about 55% by weight to about 70% by weight ethanol is sent to a second distillation tower, also known as a rectifier column, to obtain an ethanol-water overhead product near the ethanol-water azeotropic mixture concentration.
Dehydration of the ethanol-water rectifier column overhead product can then be accomplished via pressure swing molecular sieve adsorption (PSA), or via other processes such as extractive distillation. The pressure swing molecular sieve adsorption (PSA) technology commonly used to dehydrate a rectifier column overhead product containing ethanol and water is an adiabatic process, which is the reason that distillation is normally used to minimize the water in the ethanol-water mixture that feeds the PSA unit.